The Vow
by JustABitPsyche-d
Summary: (Inspired by the movie The Vow starring Rachel McAdams and Channing Tatum) Tris and Four are happily married but when a tragic accident causes Tris to forget her memories of Four ever existing, their whole world is turned upside down but Four tries all he can to have his wife back. Cover photo by WeHeartIt
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**So I was sitting on my bed one day watching The Vow and I thought, 'Why not write a Divergent 'fic inspired by this movie'. I've seen a lot of fics doing this, and I decided to make one as well. **

**It took me a while to write it because I was still trying to figure out who to use as my main characters but then I finally settled with Four and Tris because they had the most connections and stuff like that. **

**Anyways, I do hope you like my first story. **

**If ever anyone has done this before and I didn't notice, just PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Please review your comments and/or suggestions. It'll be highly appreciated.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in making a cover picture of this story, just PM or review. Thanks :D**

****The italicized texts in between are in Four's Point of View****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The snow was thickening and the cold was freezing the window pane just beside their booth. Christina was putting on her trench coat; Will was waiting for her. She slowly gets up from her seat, her boots clicking on the wooden floorboard. She turns back to her friends who was just finishing their drinks.

"See you outside" she winks at Tris. Tris wraps a scarf over her neck. She pushes the man beside her to get going.

"Hurry up. We don't need to keep them all waiting outside, it's freezing." she says rubbing her arm to prove her point.

"But I want to spent time with my wife even just for a couple of minutes." he says pleading for her not to leave just yet. She leans down and kiss him and say, "You have me all you want when we get home, Four." He groans but follows Tris anyway. She pushes the door to see that are friends were almost hugged to each other, trying to make themselves warm. Tris laughs which makes them step away from each other.

"There's the lovely couple" Zeke says, gesturing towards the two people who just walked out of the diner. Tris curtsies and this makes everyone laugh. Four opens the door of his snow coated vehicle to let Tris in. The others, excluding Lynn, Shauna, whose house was just a few blocks away and Zeke who walks Shauna home, make their way to the back seat. Four, after removing half of the snow from his car, was now starting the engine. As Four turns toward a corner, he pumps up the music. One more night by Maroon 5 was blasting on the speakers of Four's car. Since they can't help themselves, they started blurting out lyrics here and there, laughing in between verses. The bridge of the song, coincidentally starts when the car passes by Dauntless bridge. Lauren and Christina were blasting out lyrics, acting as if no one can hear them.

"I have a theory that when you sing your heart out when you're passing Dauntless bridge, that silly curse they talk about will be broken" Christina says. Lauren eyes her. In that stare, it was obvious what they were going to do. Just as the last line, Christina and Lauren belt out,

_**"Now baby give me ONE MORE NIGHT!"**_

"FOUR LOOK OUT!" Uriah shouts from the back.

* * *

_I have a theory too. My theory is about moments, moments of impact_

* * *

A flash of light came pelting it's way towards the group of friends. Metal grinding on metal made a hideous sound that could wake up anyone. Steam started rising up from the engine. The ring of an ambulance, speeding its way, was heard from a distance.

* * *

Shuffling of footsteps towards the tiled floor, crying on each other's shoulder, friends hugging each other for comfort was the image you'll see when you come walking towards the hospital doors.

"What happened?" Zeke asks to a doctor. She silently converse with the young man about what they found on the edge of the bridge. Shauna is crying. Her sister's arm are wrapped around her, stroking her arm. The three got to the hospital hours after they took in the victims. They had to wait for someone to wake up to ask who the family and friends of each victim.

As Zeke sat beside Shauna, after a short conversation with the doctor, familiar faces came out of the room. Lauren was stroking her forehead where a bandaged was in place. Shauna comes up and wraps a hand over her best friend.

"Are you alright?" she says. Lauren sighs and sits beside Lynn.

"Yeah." Christina's hand was bandaged where you can see a gush of blood staining it. Will looks as the most damaged between the three. His face has tons of bandages where shards of glass hit. His arms was in the same state. Christina was holding onto his shoulder while she lowers Will to the sit beside Zeke.

"Where's Marlene?" Lynn's voice quivers. Christina looks up and stares at her.

"She's with Uriah" says Christina. At this, Zeke bolts up from his chair and stares down at Christina.

"What happened to Uriah?" Christina bites her lower lip as she readies to answer.

"His leg got trapped in between the seats. The doctor said it was a pretty bad but he'll be alright. They said it'll just take a couple of months before he can walk again." Zeke doesn't answer or even moves from his place but as if on cue, Marlene walks out of a room, guiding a wheelchair towards them where Uriah sat, his left leg on a cast. Cries of joy and laughter erupts as they see their friends doing alright. But the laughter subsided and the cries of joy turned into cries of sorrow as they realize that the married couple wasn't with them. Nobody was speaking but there were tons of questions running through each and everyone's mind, waiting for someone to speak up but nobody did and it stayed that way for a few couple of hours. Christina was lying on Will's lap because his arms were sore that maybe lying on his shoulder will make the pain worse. Marlene was feeding Uriah food while the others were just conversing about the day's events. Shauna had her arms around Zeke's arm. Zeke had his hands intertwined in front of him waiting for news.

Zeke sees a doctor approaching. He stands up and approaches, to ask about Four and Tris.

"Mr and Mrs Eaton, you mean?" the doctors asks. Zeke nods.

"Both of them hit their head pretty bad. Mr. Eaton is almost done with his surgery but we still need a few hours for Mrs. Eaton." Zeke just sighs and goes back to his. Apparently, 'almost done' means 2 hours, because 2 hours after a nurse walks towards them.

"Your friend Four will be joining you in a couple of minutes." she says softly. Shauna shrieks and found herself hugging Zeke. Will bolted up, making Christina wake up. He uttered a sorry at her after. Silence covered the room as they waited for Four to come gliding towards them. A grunt was heard near the corner and Christina sighs.

"I hope that Tris is alright. I don't want to lose a best friend" Christina says, Will, trying hard to put a hand over her to comfort her.

"And I don't want to lose a wife" Four came striding in the waiting area, hugging each one of them except Uriah and Will. He, himself, was pretty battered up. A large cut, which was now sewn together ran along his forehead. His arms were bandaged as well. His left arm was in a cast. Other than those, he was alive.

* * *

_My theory is that these moments of impact, these flashes of high intensity that completely turn our lives upside down actually end up defining who we are._

* * *

Four sits on the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out with news from Tris. The flashes of lab coat gave him hope but as soon as they turned to a corner, it shattered it. Everybody was quiet, waiting for news. Sometimes they went to get food but Four wasn't hungry. He wasn't feeling anything else. Four looks up at the clock and sighs. Zeke follows after.

"This time, this day, fourteen months ago was a day none of us will forget" Everybody looks up at the clock then towards the calendar on the wall then they stare back at Four.

Fourteen months ago, at the exact same day and time he met Tris.


	2. Chapter 2

******Author's Note: **

**Thank you for the first few people who read this story. I'm overwhelmed :3. **

**Please do continue to support this story. Review your comments, suggestion or anything you want to say. **

**For all new readers, if you like the story follow/favourite. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**14 Months Earlier**

Four was on his way towards the parking lot to meet up with some friends when he accidentally bumped into a girl. She was skinny and short and frantic. Her arms were shaking as she was picking up her stuff. Four looks down at the papers that were scattered around the floor and realized something, _new student. _He bends down to help her. Still, she wasn't looking up. Her blond hair was covering her face. As if suddenly realizing this, she puts the hair that was covering her face over her ears. Light shown through her pale face, illuminating the greyish-blue eyes of her. _I was speechless._

* * *

_One of my absolute favourite moments._

* * *

"Sorry" she says and walks away. Four looked back down again, feeling stupid of not knowing her name, then saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up, careful not to ruin it and saw it was her acceptance letter. He knew it was important because without it, you can't get to any of your classes so she ran towards her, completely forgetting about Zeke.

* * *

He sees her at the parking lot, looking around her papers, her pockets and her bag as if looking for something and he knew that what she was looking for was in his hands. He runs up to her as she was just realizing that her paper fell. As she turns, she stands surprised in front of him. He smiles, well tries to.

"You dropped your acceptance letter." he says. She sighs out of relief.

"Yeah. I mean I've been wanting to go to this school for a year now and I just drop my acceptance letter." she teases and he laughs. A couple of minutes passes by with nobody speaking. She takes in a deep breath and says, "I'm Tris." she smiles. His stomach fluttered with butterflies. _I never saw a smile more beautiful than hers. _As if someone snapped their fingers in front of him, Four took in what she said. "I'm Four" he raises his hand to shake and as her fingers touch his, a bolt of electricity passes through their fingers and they quickly let go. Awkward silence fills the area. She points to her car.

"I have to go" she says. She opens the door to her car and Four glances a poster lying on her seat that he recognized. "Oh, you're a Cab fan?" Tris looks up at him with an eyebrow raised and looks back in her car where he was pointing.

"Yeah. I'm addicted to their music" she says and smiles again. The smile that makes him melt.

"You know, I've heard they were having a gig on Friday." Tris nods out of confusion. Four clears his throat. "As a matter of fact I have tickets and-" Four's voice trails of trying to find the right words so that it won't sound so cheesy. Tris giggles, which he misses, on the obvious situation this conversation will lead.

"Sure" she says which catches his attention. He was about to ask what she just said when she says it again. "Sure I'll go with you on Friday. I was only assuming that you were going to ask me to the concert" he smiles and now she was the one weak on the knees and face all red.

"I'll see you then." he says and starts walking away. She was about to close the door on his car when she, as well as he, realized something. They both turn to each other, both saying at the same time, "I don't have your number" They both laugh and exchanged contacts and finally decided to part ways.

* * *

Tris arrives at the front steps of Café just a couple of minutes after Four did. She smiles as she saw him. Four leans down to kiss her hand and then she giggles.

"Mademoiselle?" he says gesturing her inside. She curtsy and then smiled at him, "Oui, Monsieur." They walk inside the Café, with her hand hooked on his arms. They found a seat just near the stage, order food and let the music take them away.

Months has passed and they start growing fonder of each other. They go on road trips together, celebrate every holiday in each other's apartment. Both were away from their parents and didn't intend to let the other know who they were. It was an unspoken agreement that they both agreed to.

* * *

**5 Months Into the Friendship _(or so they say)_**

Four walked hand in hand with Tris as they made their way towards the cinema house where they were going to meet some of Four's friends. 5 months in town, Four and Christina were the only friends she had and one was even barely a friend. Christina was on the steps of the Cinema house, fiddling with her phone, a man next to her.

"And who might this fine young man be?" Tris says. Christina rolls her eyes.

"This is Will, my dear best friend" Christina addressed Tris. Christina was the total opposite of Tris. She was outgoing, rich and she was tall with an amazing figure which makes her even more beautiful. She was also one of the popular kids in school but still, she wanted Tris to be her best friend and nobody else. She said that the other girls in her class were so different from Tris. All of them were such stuck up bitches, she pointed out, one time when Tris asked.

Tris and Four shook hands with Will and entered the cinema house. Four was approached by a group of 6 people who Tris didn't find familiar.

"This is the girl I'm telling you about" Four says tugging her closer and holding onto her waist. "Tris, these are my friends" Four introduced her to each of them and after, they all went in to see the movie.

After the movie, they went out towards the nearest diner. Spring breeze was blowing over the group of friends. Tris sat down, hoping Four to sit beside her but then he doesn't. This caught her off guard and confused. He was standing in front of them and suddenly looks at Zeke as if giving off a signal. Zeke coughs under her breath and play a little song that radiates around the booth. Four turns towards Tris.

"I was thinking about the first time I ever saw you," he says, "and how after that I couldn't forget you. I wanted to, but I couldn't stop myself. I always remembered how your eyes looks like under the glow of the sun. I always smile every time I think of your smile that makes me weak in the knees. I was glad I bumped into you that day because if I haven't and I just met you randomly at school, I wouldn't think you'll be here sitting with us"

She was smiling, her hands over her heart. She was trying to fight back the tears and she was doing a pretty great job.

"I forced Zeke to let me have his ticket so I can take you to the concert."

Zeke decided to interrupt here. "If I knew this is what will happen 5 months ago, then I wouldn't have wrestled you and made a fool out of myself for losing" the people around burst out laughing as Zeke huffs. Four coughs under his breath to catch the attention once again.

"I'd always wanted a girl and then gotten to know her and not wanted her anymore, but with you the feeling just got stronger and stronger until that night when you showed up at the concert and I knew."

He took a deep breath and then said,

"Will you be my girlfriend, Tris?"


End file.
